Trouble Finds Me
by Lordandempiressdoodle
Summary: A dangerous supply run goes bad but for the wrong reasons, leaving to Ezra to deal with the injuries to both his body, and his pride...
1. A Brief Tasting

**Hey guys, New story! This doesn't follow the same storyline as my other two stories (even though I do intend to write another story in that series), but I have had a plot bunny bouncing around my head all day, and I simply had to write it down. This particular chapter turned out to be rather poorly constructed, but I really really really wanted to post something, so bear with me guys, I promise it will get better.**

 **I Don't own Star wars Rebels...shocking I know...**

It was not a very good idea. In fact it was a waaayyyy bad idea.

What they had been trying to do was go on a routine supply run for parts so the ghost could make the jump off Lothal, however, the increased imperial presence made this task not only extremely dangerous, but nearly impossible. However this led to a but of a problem, the Ghost couldn't leave the system without the part, this meant that once again, the crew would have to defy the odds, and make their daring escape….

"No way!"

"But Kanan-"

"No Ezra. You are not going out there, its too dangerous." Each member on the ghost crew was scattered about the galley, arguing about who was to go on the supply run.

"It's just as dangerous for anyone else, besides I know this city inside and out. I've been avoiding imperials since I was seven."

"Yeah well, everyone else doesn't have two inquisitors on their tails ready to catch them."

Hera stepped in. "He's right love, he can navigate the city better than any of us, and he knows some of the venders, if Ezra goes, maybe one of them might be willing to help."

Kanan pondered this for a moment, gripping the doorframe to the galley tightly. "Okay, but only if i go with you."

"Hate to say this, but thst would be a very bad idea. If something bad were to happen, we can't let the empire capture both of you" Sabine chimed in from her perch on the counter.

Zeb's grunt of reluctant agreement sounded from the other side of the room, where he was sitting at a table next to Hera. "Yeah, rescuing one jedi is hard enough as it is."

Ezra huffed, lacing his fingers behind his head "Kanan," he stated quietly then looked up to meet his masters eye, " _I_ _can do this."_

Kanan looked around, biting his lip in conflicted thought. After several (rather awkward) moments of silence, Kanan hit the doorframe with a fist "Fine. But you're not going alone." He emphasized each word, his face displaying utter seriousness.

"I'll go with the kid." Zeb tried, but Sabine soon insisted otherwise.

"Actually, I think I should go with him, Lasat here, would attract too much attention. Besides, the empire isn't used to seeing me without a helmet."

No one could argue with Sabines logic, and soon the two youngest members of the group donned disguises, and set out for their mission, leaving Kanan standing anxiously at the top of the ramp to the cargo bay, watching them leave. "I have a bad feeling about this."

 **Meh….have a nice day**

 **-Doodle**


	2. I Don't Think it Should Bend That Way

**Guys, Hey! I'm super excited about this chapter. It is a little disturbing, I even squirmed a little writing it. Still, I think it is pretty good, and I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy it too!**

To Ezra, his "disguise" was more of a distraction than anything. The itchy fabric draped over his head and body kept getting caught on his belt, as well as on sharp or particularly _sticky-outy_ objects that were scattered throughout the streets of Lothal. It made it necessary to have to stop for short periods of time in order to unhook his cloak from various items, leading to a very annoyed Ezra.

"Come _on_ kid." Sabine whisper yelled at him, as he was yet again detangling himself from a loose communications wire that hung out over the alleyway.

"Not my fault Kanan gave me the drapey one." He whispered back. He had now resorted to tugging on it with both hands, and leaning back against it with all his weight.

"The _drapey one?"_ She asked amused, Ezra just responded with a glare. "Fine we've almost got what we need: The part for the hyperdrive, and an extra weeks supply of food. All thats left is the hydrospanner to replace the one that you broke."

"Hey! That was not _my_ fault" With one final heave the cloak loosened with a loud _rrrriiiipppp,_ and Ezra Stumbled, and fell, landing with a thud on his backside, causing Sabine to burst out laughing.

Embarrassed, Ezra shot up back to his feet, and ignored the feeling of his face getting hot. "Come on, lets just get the stupid wrench and get back to the Ghost."

The hydrospanner was a very common and useful tool, and therefore was not difficult to find. What was far more difficult was trying to overcome the growing sense of paranoia that increased with every imperial officer and storm trooper that came within ten feet of the pair. _Just stay calm_ , Ezra told himself, as one particular buckethead passed uncomfortably close to him as they were turning around to leave the stall. Ezra fought the urge to run as he and Sabine wove their way back through the marketplace to the shelter of an alley. When they finally reached the adjacent street, both teenagers let out an audible sigh of relief.

But just as Ezra was lifting his poncho to put the newly acquired tool in his pack, Sabines hand appeared on his forearm to stop him. Ezra looked at her, then followed her gaze across the empty street to a rather large group of imperial troops.

He looked at his surroundings. They were standing at the mouth of an alley that connected two steets, both of which had a rather heavy imperial presence. Their only options were the street with the less troopers, but it also had less people to blend in to, ore the street with many places to hide, put more bucketheads to hide from.

Looking back at the alley, an idea occurred to him. He signaled for Sabine to start climbing the wall. Right no, traveling across the roofs would be their best bet at avoiding trouble.

But just as Ezra was stepping back to allow Sabine to climb first, his foot got caught in some of the ripped fabric, dangling from his cloak. He trie to step back with his other foot, but this only led to a frantic stumble out of the alley, and into the middle of the street, where he was met with a land speeder, moving very fast…

!-SWR-! (AN: this is my new thingy to show that i'm changing character perspectives)

Sabine looked up the wall she was about to climb, wincing at its height. "I am going to need a boost. Ezra?" she turned around but he was not there. It didn't take long for her to find him, ripping and stumbling into the street. Nor did it take her long to see the speeder full of kids about their age heading down as well. And Ezra bas directly in their path.

"Look out!" She tried to scream at him but it was too late, for the vehicle was already upon him.

In making contact with the boy, a loud crack seemed to echo between the buildings. Ezra was launched up into the air, and back over to the side of the street, rolling several times before coming to a complete stop almost back at the mouth of the alley.

Sabines stomach dropped, and hear heart filled with dread. Almost immediately, she rushed over to the spot where Ezra lay half on his side, his face covered by his hair. "Ezra!" she spoke urgently, silently praying for a response. Gently, she rolled him on to his back, and brushed the hair from his face with light fingers.

What she saw immediately gave her and immense rush of relief. Ezras face was pained greatly. Creases formed between his eyebrows, and his lips were pulled in between his teeth, as if to keep him from screaming. But all this aside, was alive, and Sabine thanked the force for this.

After confirming that Ezra was in fact conscious, Sabine began to worry over the injuries he must have sustained in the hit, and subsequently, the tumble across the ground. "Ezra, are you okay?" She asked even though it was obvious that he was not. Road rash covered parts of his face on one side, as well as a particularly deep scrape on his shoulder (which was now bleeding quite heavily on his orange jumpsuit), with some on his elbow and covering both palms. "Ezra, say something!"

He held his breath for a second before letting out a rather subtle "ouch".

"Come on lets go." She started to stand and pull him to his feet when came a desperate whisper from the Lothal native still lying on the pavement below.

"Sabine! Ow ow! Stop!"

She was a little alarmed at this, from the outside Ezras wounds looked pretty superficial, and normally the kid was pretty tough, so what could be causing all his pain?

"What is it" she asked, "what hurts"

Out came his strangled reply "my...leg" He said this between gasps of air. She didn't have to be a genius to see that he was fighting back tears, and it didn't take her long to discover why.

Looking down at Ezras left leg, she had to fight to suppress the sudden onslaught of nausea that came the moment she set eyes on his mangled limb. It was bent...twice...where it shouldn't be bent. She didn't have to be a doctor to tell that their were at least two breaks (three if you count both tibia and fibula ), one a few inches above his knee, where it was twisted so that his knee faced completely sideways, and another four or so inches below, where the already twisted limb was bent to form a ninety degree angle.

Needless to say, Sabine let out a few colorful words, fitting to the situation.

"That bad huh?" Ezra gasped out in response to her choice vocabulary. "Well at least its not just me."

"This time Ezra, you get all the credit." She spoke still slightly horrified by the situation.

"Yay me" It was nice to see that despite all the pain he must have been enduring, he was still able to retain his sarcasm.

"Hey! You there!" Suddenly a muffled voice sounded from behind them. A voice that sounded an awful lot like-

"Stormtroopers!" Ezra finished her thoughts "We have to get out of here, and get back to the Ghost."

"There is no way I am letting you walk on _that_." she spoke referring to Ezras bent up leg.

"Would you rather us be used for target practice?"

After a split second of thought, Sabine stood, ans grabbed Ezras arms, helping pull him up while trying to keep most of his weight on his good leg. Once standing, she ducked under his arm, and half carried him away from the group of bucketheads and through another alley, leading to a street that would eventually take them to the field where the ghost was parked.

Luckily, the stormtroopers weren't all that interested in following a couple of kids in raggedy ponchos down a dark alley, so they were soon able to lose the troops and were able to continue the journey back to the ghost at a much more manageable pace.

As they stumbled along, sabine noticed Ezra beginning to sweat more, and she watched carefully as his skin turned from pale, to slightly green, to ashen grey, losing more color with every step. Once again, worry began to build up inside of her. She just needed to get Ezra back to the ghost, and the rest of the crew would take care of it from there. (She wasn't exactly the most knowledgable when it came to medicine, that job was reserved specifically for Hera and Kanan). They just had to get back.

"Hang in there kid."

 **Tell me, have you ever broken any bones? I have (like, a lot), but the worst was when I broke my finger the sam way I had Ezra break his leg (bent sideways and everything), granted it was my finger, so nowhere near as bad, but it still hurt quite a bit when the doctor had to reset it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and have a fabulous day!**

 **-Doodle**


	3. Staying Still is Not an Option

While hobbling back to the ghost, Ezra tried to pretend the pain in his leg was less than what it actually was. He hadn't actually looked at it yet, but judging from Sabines reaction, it was less than ideal. A lot less. And despite his attempts to stop them, he still let us several very colorful words Hera would have smacked him for.

With the almost full support of Sabine, the pair had managed to escape the town, and were now approaching the ghost. The ramp was already down and they were only about ten meters away, put strangely, the rest of the crew was not there to meet them like they usually were, and he soon found out why.

Overhead, he heard the whirr of tie fighters, just as they reached the ramp. "We got incoming. Specter 5, 6, where are you?." It was Hera, who managed to sound both worried and annoyed at the same time.

"We made it onboard just now."

"Took you long enough. Get to your positions, things are about to get messy."

In the cargo bay, Ezra and Sabine shared a desperate glance. It was Ezra who spoke first.

"You go. I'll stay"

Not satisfied with this answer, Sabine opened her mouth to protest, but before she could make a sound the ship lurched to one side, knocking the feet out from under the two rebels, sending them crashing to the floor. Ezra let out a cry of immense pain as he landed on his back with Sabines chin in the middle of his chest. It was a position Ezra would likley have commented on, had it no been for the distraction of his twisted limb, which now felt like it had been crushed by a meteor… that was on fire...twice.

Embarrassed, even despite the serious situation, Sabine jumped back up to standing trying desperately to hide her blush. _Where is my helmet when I need it?_ She thought, but soon her petty self conciseness drained away when she realized that her counterpart was in far to much pain to worry about much of anything else.

As gently as she could, she put her arms around Ezras torso and dragged him to one side of the ship, with the goal of placing him in a leaning position against some crates. She tried, in vain, to ignore the miserable sounds coming from Ezra with each lurching movement. It tugged at her insides, twisting them uncomfortably. _He'll be safer like this, with something to support him_ , she tried to justify the pain she was causing him.

The ship experienced a few more lurches and a small explosion that sent its insides trembling.

"Sabine! Ezra! What are you doing?!" Hera barked over the com. "I need cover NOW!"

With Ezra somewhat safe, they shared one last glance. Ezra just nodded and attempted a sheepish grin, before Sabine leapt up the ladder to the nose gun.

-SWR-

In the cockpit, Hera was having a hell of a time trying to evade the ties that were following closely on their tale. They still lacked the use of the hyperdrive, so they were now involved in a deadly game of cat and mouse, weaving around large rocks and communications towers.

Just when she thought they were about to get blown up, though, the incoming tie burst into a ball of flames. The shot had come from the ghost, which meant that either Sabine or Ezra had made it to the nose gune, and were defending her precious ship from the imperial ties. _About time_ she thought. She wondered what had taken them so long to get back in the first place.

This distraction kept her from noticing a large boulder directly in front of them. She barely managed to turn in time. She could feel the metal groaning, and herd many crashes of things falling to the floor throughout the ship. In fact, she could have sworn she heard someone cry out, but Hera decided that letting herself get distracted again was not in the crews best interest, so instead she focused on getting herself, and the rest of the crew to safety.

 **Hey Guys, I know its short, I'm really sorry. The infamous writers block struck again. Anyway, I should have something up soon, so bear with me :) Thank you, you fabulous people**

 **-Doodle**

 **P.S. I am impressed with some of your Broken bone storys, many of them sound extremely painful and I all I could think was "Ouch!" So I congratulate all of you on being much tougher than I am**


	4. Not angry?

To say Ezra was miserable would be the understatement of the century. Not only was he in great pain from his broken leg, he was filled with embarrassment from the events both leading up to, and following, him getting hit by a speeder. Not only this, he felt guilty that he wasn't able to help Hera evade the ties, frustrated with the fact that he was unable to move, let alone stand, without having to blink back tears, and worst of all, he was dreading being a burden on the Ghost crew. Would they even let him stay on the ghost? Or would they pawn him off to one of the fleets command ships that had med bays?

There was a sudden lurch to the side, and Ezra watched one of the stacked crates slid off the top, and crashed to the floor. He had to roll to his side in order to avoid it, and in doing so, he cried out as the fire in his leg greatly intensified to almost an unbearable level. He even had to fight to stay awake as his vision blurred white. He tried calling to the force to seek comfort, or at least something to keep his mind off his broken leg, but his focus was at an absolute zero. Meditating was not an option.

Still, the crates slid around dangerously. _Why had they not turned on the gravity locks?_ He guessed it might have been because they hadn't expected to get involved in a death chase on this particular day. Not that is was a thing that they would lay out on a calendar, but this was 'supply day', and they weren't even doing anything illegal!

Slowly painfully, he pulled himself away from the crates so he was leaning against a far wall. It was difficult with his palms so sweaty, and his arms so shaky. Ezra caught sight of his leg. He stopped to get a good look at it. In doing so, his stomach twisted in disgust at the strange protruding angles of his extremity. Gently as possible, he started off his left shoe, seeing as is wasn't going to be doing him any favors once the swelling started. He didn't have to reach very far to get it, as it was already bent up near his thigh. The pain was unimaginable, and ezra was gasping for breath, trying to fight the impending darkness that curled around his vision.

Finally, the pitching of the ship stopped and Ezra could feel it landing. It wasn't the smoothest landing he'd ever experienced, and he thought this was probably because Hera was flustered, and most definitely angry about their punctuality (or lack thereof).

Adrenaline that had been fueling his alert state began to ebb away, leaving Ezra a pain-raked, shuddery mess. He bit down on his lip, and dig his fingernails into his palms. He heard footsteps above, approaching the ladder. Well, it was more like stomping to the ladder, followed by the zipping of someone sliding down it using the sides rather than the rungs. The next thing he knew, the light was blocked out, and he was looking up at the faces of his crew.

Sabine was looking at the ground to her side, with a vey guilty expression. Her posture gave the impression almost of 'second hand pain'; as if she were the one that had a crooked leg, and was too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

Zeb was fascinated. He leaned in close so his face was mere inches from where his shin formed a ninety degree angle. Ezra could have sworn he herd him mutter something along the lines of "Thats not supposed to bend like that." Ezra rolled his eyes at this, leave it to the lasat to point out the obvious in the situation.

He met his masters gaze who looked worried beyond compare. His manscaped eyebrows creasing, and frown lines appearing on his face as he knelt down next to his padawan, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. The affectionate touch made little impact on how the padawan was feeling, but the effort was appreciated.

It was Hera who showed dynamic emotions. Ezra watched her face as her expression went from livid, to confused, to horrified. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Ezras crooked leg. There eyes met, and all of a sudden, Ezra could clearly see the heavy guilt that shone in her green eyes. Knowing Hera had no reason to be guilty, he just put on his best charming smile, even though he felt it isolated at his mouth, betraying the real pain that was hitting him in massive waves every second.

Clumsily, he tugged on his cloak, which was still tight uncomfortably tight around his neck, and pulled it aside to reveal his pack beneath it. After shortly rummaging inside, he produced the hydrospanner. The source of all his trouble today. He held it out with a weak arm to Hera, who looked at it for a few seconds, before finally reaching for the tool. But instead of taking it, she wrapped her hands around Ezras, which were still holding the tool, comfortingly, and spoke in a voice that was filled with pity and compassion.

"Oh Ezra."

-SWR-

"So what happened, exactly?" they were now sitting in the cockpit, with Hera readying to take off. Even in the midst of all the takeoff contrivance, she still berated them with questions.

"Um... well-" Sabine started, but Ezra cut her off from his place sitting on the floor in the corner of the room.

"I got hit by a speeder"

Everyone was silent. Sabine hid her face behind a hand, beside her, chopper beeped amusedly, Zeb too looked as if he were deciding on whether or not to stand protectively, or burst out laughing . Kanan looked sort of puzzled, with his head slightly tilted to the side, and Hera just stared at him with a blank expression. They all remained like this until the padawan in question let out a gasp as he was hit by yet another tidal wave of pain.

With this the crew snapped into action. Kanan was at his padawans side immediatley with a supportave hand gripping his shoulder. Subconsciously, the boy leaned into his touch, and with this, Kanan shifted to wrap both arms around him tightly in a steadying embrace. The nod broken parts of Ezras body curled in on itself, in doing so, he smeared blood across his masters shirt, but neither seemed to mind.

Zeb left the cockpit saying something about pain medicine, and Hera commanded Sabine to alert the rest of Phenix Squadron that they would be incoming with a crew member in need of immediate medical attention. With Sabine off, Hera and Chopper immediately set in the hyperspace coordinates and the ghost crew was off.

 **Oooooooooooookkkkk guys….. please don't hate me...*raises pitch four octaves* please….**

 **I know, I know its so unbelievably late, and I beg your forgiveness, I do the best I can**

 **AAAAAHHHH, I will do my best to have the new chap. Up asap, and hopefully be able to wrap it up soon, for those of you still with me, thank you my loyal friends!**

 **Till later,**

 **-L &E Doodle**

 **(PS. I thought the finale was tomorrow, but it looks like i was wrong *blushes in** **embarrassment* ah well, that means theres more right? :))**


	5. Kccrruuukkch

**Hi, wee bit of a warning, this gets a little freaky. Not for the faint of heart, or those that don't do well with broken bones. Now that thats out of the way, Enjoy!**

When Commander Sato received the transmission of the Ghost crew in need of medical assistance, he wasn't quite sure what to expect. No details were specified in the hurried message that came through just as the ship came out of hyperspace, they didn't even mention which member they were to accommodate. He could only guess at this point, but judging from the flustered, almost sloppy state of the mandilorian he'd observed in their conversation, Sato was expecting it to be pretty serious.

What he wasn't expecting to see when the docking bay door hissed open, was the Jedi and the Lasat, with the lothalian boy draped between them, his face twisted in great pain, gasping at every movement. The commander only looked at the childs leg once, but that was all it took to get the image of the inhuman angle, at which it was twisted, seared predominately into his memory. Sato almost immediately directed them to the med-bay, where a medical droid was already activated, and followed as they ran through the ship. Watching the horrified faces of the people as they passed by, he was reminded of how much the fleet had bonded with the ghost crew. Sato himself had been rescued by this boy and his crew multiple times, and even though he was annoying, he couldn't help but acknowledge the fondness that everyone reserved for the young jedi.

-SWR-

When they'd _finally_ docked, Kanan and Zeb carried Ezra onboard the command ship almost immediately. Sabine was back in the cockpit with Hera, finishing up the boarding sequences, before rushing to follow the rest of the crew. As they approached the door to the Phoenix's med bay Hera picked up on the small hesitation made by Sabine. When she looked the girls face, she saw fear, guilt, and dread. These things were often foreign to the mandalorian, and Hera felt a spike of worry for her, putting a soft hand on her shoulder, and pulling her aside.

"This is not your fault, you know that?" her tone was serious, but tender, "you will not blame yourself for this, do you hear me?"

Sabine took a deep breath then nodded, just as she heard a cry from behind the door. Hera moved to open it, and what she saw inside broke her heart.

Ezra was sitting up on the table, with Kanans arms wrapped around him from behind. Even with Kanans strength, Hera could still see how much effort he was putting into keeping His padawan still, as the medical droid prepared to reset his leg. Zeb was opposite, holding down Ezras other leg.

"Commencing reset" the droids monotone voice drawled out. Ezras breath became heavy and rapid, as he squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating the pain. He gasped when the cold metal touched his skin, and felt tears roll down his face.

Hera watched the droid begin to pull on Ezras shin. Even with the force it was using, the bone moved slowly, the angle gradually returning to normal. Her insides twisted with nausea as she watched it, and her boys dismal whimpers stabbed pain into her heart. All of a sudden, their was a resounding _**kkkkrrrruuuuckch**_ that sent the pilots stomach through the floor. Next to her, Sabine was grabbing the nearest waste bin, and emptying her stomach. Hera was tempted to do the same, but she was still frozen to the spot.

"Tibia and Fibula realigned. Moving on to Femoral reset"

The droids emotionless voice filled Zeb with distain. He loathed the fancy hunk of metal for causing the pain of his roommate. He was very tempted to leap across the table and tear its short circuited head off. Still, he gripped his crew mate tightly, his very large hands wrapping almost entirely around the kids scrawny legs. (In the back of his mind, he made a mental note to make the kid eat more.) Another sharp cry brought him back to the moment, as the droid placed its arms to reset Ezras upper leg. Even with the simple touch, the kid began to breath harder, more tears falling down his face, glistening in his long eyelashes.

"Commencing second reset"

 **Kkkccchhhhuuuuuurrrrrrkkkkkkkk.**

Ezra wailed. A horrible sound filled with agony and despair. It echoed thought the ship, and weight heavily on the hearts of every single organic within earshot. Another moment followed where all that was heard was the desperate gasps of breath, made by the boy on the table. Everyone watched as his twisted expression melted into blankness, and his entire body relaxed, as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Behind him, Kanan breathed a sigh, shifting to gently lay his padawan down on the bed. He ran a hand over his face. Blood still stained his clothes, but Kanan was to occupied with worry to care. He moved to the side to allow the medical droid to tend to the bleeding wounds on Ezras shoulder and face, and Kanan soon found himself locked in an embrace of a certain twi'lek pilot.

Sabine moved to the other side, standing next to Zeb, who still had his hands on his brothers leg, but now in less of a lifeline, and more of a support system. The mandalorian reached out to brush Ezras sweat drenched hair from his face.

Behind them, they heard the door whoosh open, and entered Commander Sato, along with two pilots Sabine recognized from a previous missions. "What is his condition?" he asked, straight to the point. Offhand it might sound like the commander didn't care, but sabine could hear the slight concern in his voice. Sato wasn't one to convey his emotions.

The med droids voice box lit up to speak, but Kanan cut it off before it could make a sound.

"According to the scans, he had multiple displaced fractures, and 'metal bot' here thought it would be best to reset them without pain medication."

"WHAT?!" Hera exclaimed first, "Without medication?!" This was the first she was hearing of this, and it made her insides bubble.

"Given the nature of the injury, their was danger of further complications because of inducting a foreign substance. Patient limb is stabilized, and protective dressing shall be applied."

"I can do that, thank you very much." Hera stepped forward grabbing the fabric gauze from the droids hands. The droid simply stepped back into its off position near the wall.

One of the pilots, Keeton, approached closer to the bed. "Sorry about that, he's an old model"

"Indeed." Commander stepped up behind him. "Still, it is good to see that his recovery is imminent." The man put on something of a smile, then spoke again. "Orrelios, Wren, Master Jedi, I know you are preoccupied, but I could use your assistance on the command deck."

The three shared a glance, then looked at Hera, who nodded. One by one, the room emptied.

Hera sighed. "Always getting yourself into trouble, aren't you Ezra." She asked affectionately to the sleeping boy. She smiled sadly, and got to work.

 **Okay guys…. I have to tell you, I am a complete mess after that finale. I guess we're in for a looong ride till season three. Also I wanted to say that I hope to still be writing and publishing during hiatus of rebels, so like it or not, you're stuck with me!**

 **Anyways, whattaya think of this chapter? I experimented a little bit with Satos character, and it was a little weird, and difficult to work with, but I tried my best. I did have a great time writing all the ghost crew worries, oh how I love torturing my space-fam!**

 **So Ezras on the speedy road to recovery…..or is he…**

 **-L &E Doodle**


End file.
